Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Metal Dogoo
Metal Dogoos (鋼スライヌ, Hagane Surainu, lit. Steel Dogoo) are recurring enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They are known by their high stats and the huge amount of EXP and Credits they drop when they're killed. Marubaco Forest Variant Behavior Skills Marubaco Forest Metal Dogoos have 4 skills: *Power Attack (0 SP) *Explosion (120 SP) *EX Impulse (160 SP) *X. Gust (240 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Marubaco Forest Metal Dogoos' main skills are Power Attack and Explosion, sometimes they can spam Explosion, thing that make them dangerous. Sometimes, Marubaco Forest Metal Dogoos use EX Impulse, but not very often. Metal Dogoos' 4th skill is X. Gust, the rarely use this skill. When they run out of SP, they only use Power Attack. Below 50% HP When Marubaco Forest Metal Dogoos' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using X. Gust increase. Partners Marubaco Forest Metal Dogoos can have some partners to help them, eight combinations are known: A Metal Dogoo and a Boxbird ( ) *1167 EXP / 1517 EXP (EXP Up) *1723 Credits / 2239 Credits (Credits Up) Two Metal Dogoos and a Boxbird ( ) *2202 EXP / 2862 EXP (EXP Up) *3133 Credits / 4072 Credits (Credits Up) Three Metal Dogoos and a Boxbird ( ) *3237 EXP / 4208 EXP (EXP Up) *4543 Credits / 5905 Credits (Credits Up) Two Metal Dogoos ( ) *2070 EXP / 2691 EXP (EXP Up) *2820 Credits / 3666 Credits (Credits Up) Three Metal Dogoos ( ) *3105 EXP / 4036 EXP (EXP Up) *4230 Credits / 5499 Credits (Credits Up) Four Metal Dogoos ( ) *4140 EXP / 5382 EXP (EXP Up) *5640 Credits / 7332 Credits (Credits Up) A Metal Dogoo and two Boxbirds ( ) *1299 EXP / 1688 EXP (EXP Up) *2036 Credits / 2646 Credits (Credits Up) A Metal Dogoo and three Boxbirds ( ) *1431 EXP / 1860 EXP (EXP Up) *2349 Credits / 3053 Credits (Credits Up) "The Goddess & Oracle: Lowee" Variant (Colosseum) Behavior Skills Colosseum Metal Dogoos have 4 skills: *Power Attack (0 SP) *Explosion (120 SP) *EX Impulse (160 SP) *X. Gust (240 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Colosseum Metal Dogoos' main skills are Power Attack and Explosion, sometimes they can spam Explosion, thing that make them dangerous. Sometimes, Colosseum Metal Dogoos use EX Impulse, but not very often. Metal Dogoos' 4th skill is X. Gust, the rarely use this skill. When they run out of SP, they only use Power Attack. Below 50% HP When Colosseum Metal Dogoos' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using X. Gust increase. Partners Colosseum Metal Dogoos can have some partners to help them, only one combination is known: Five Metal Dogoos ( ) *5175 EXP / 6727 EXP (EXP Up) *7050 Credits / 9165 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model Same Model *Red Dogoo Compound Similar Gallery DogooMob.png|A Metal Dogoo DogooFront.png|A Metal Dogoo (Front View) DogooSide.png|A Metal Dogoo (Side View) DogooBack.png|A Metal Dogoo (Back View) DogooBlock.png|A Metal Dogoo defending himself. DogooLowHP.png|A Metal Dogoo at Low HP. Navigation Category:Enemies Category:Dogoo Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Article stubs Category:Colosseum Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Colosseum Enemies